the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Captivated
a tragic tale of love, loss, longing, heartbreak, and fear Prologue Thunder and lightning crashed. A castle stood atop a cliff, and inside, two brother argued, by the flickering light of a candle. “Aleksander, we don’t have a choice! He screams her name, no matter what we try!” A brown haired man slammed his fist on the table. “Klaus, listen to me! He has betrayed not only us, but another kingdom!” Klaus glared at his brother. “He mutters her name while he walks, and she haunts his dreams. We can’t very well send him to the gallows, if he’s still calling for her!” Aleksander narrowed his eyes. “He’s not my brother. I don’t care if he dies. He does not deserve freedom.” Klaus shook his head. “I am not suggesting we free him. I am suggesting that we summon her.” Aleksander sighs. “Do you really think this will aid us? The Westerguard family is already infamous in Arendelle.” Klaus nodded, and looked the the stairs to a locked tower. “They will come. I am sure of it.” Another scream came from upstairs. The doors rattled, and Aleksander put his head down. “Fine. Send them a letter. Good luck getting them here.” With that, the elder brother stomped off angrily. Klaus dipped a quill in ink, and slowly began the letter. He had only a short time before the candle blew out. Your Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, He began writing quicker, hoping to beat the slowly sinking flame. He just managed to beat it, signing his name, just as the flame went out. Respectfully yours, '' '' Prince Klaus of The Southern Isles He hoped this would be enough to convince the queen. Just then, another scream came from the tower. “Why does he scream?” Muttered Klaus to himself. “She practically handed the kingdom over to him. Why would she still haunt him?” With a sigh, Klaus put the letter away, unaware of future, and what it would bring. Chapter One ~Elsa~ Elsa pushed the letter away. It was the third time this morning that it had ended up on top of her paperwork. It bothered her. Sighing, she picked it up, and read it again. Your Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, We, of the Westerguard family wish to formally apologize for the problems our youngest brother has caused for you, and your subjects. In an attempt to redeem ourselves, we wish to offer you something. Recently, you have ceased trading with Westleton. We hope, that you would prehaps, consider the offer for us to be your new trade partner. If you wish to discuss this with us, please do come to Westerguard Castle, in 3 days time. Respectfully yours, '' Prince Klaus of The Southern Isles'' Once more, Elsa put the letter back, angry with herself for reading it. On one hand, Arendelle needed a primary trading partner. But on the other, the last thing she wanted was to trust anyone in Hans' bloodline. She wanted to talk to Anna, but she didn't know what she would say. "Hey Anna, you know your ex-fiancee who tried to kill us all? Well, I'm heading over to his kingdom to meet with his brothers over trading. See ya!" The thought even sounded stupid in her head. Pushing the mysterious letter to the back of her mind, Elsa continued her work. She chose to ignore the snow forming on her ceiling. ~ "Elsa! Elsa!" At the sound of her name, the queen turned around, to spot her younger sister racing towards her. She stopped to catch her breath, and Elsa waiting, a smile on her face. "Yes Anna? What seems to be the matter?" Anna pulled herself together, and said, "Something's wrong with Kristoff." Concern flashed in the elder sister's eyes. "What? What do you mean by this?" Anna said, "He's been acting all weird around me. He won't look me in the eye, and he keeps avoiding me when I try to talk to him." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Do-do you think he wants to break up with me?" Elsa's fist clenched, then she relaxed, before sending icicles through her hand. "That can't possibly be the case." But she could see true fear in her sister's eyes, and said, "But if you're so worried, I can talk to him after dinner tonight." Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" Then she ran off again, almost bouncing off the walls. Elsa made a mental note to keep her away from the coffee at dinner. ~ At dinner, the table was oddly quiet. Kristoff had not returned from delivering ice, and by the look of the storm outside, it didn't seem like he would for a while. Elsa felt that the storm was her fault, due to her built up emotions from this letter. Why would the Westergard family feel any remorse? It wasn't as if they needed help. Anna stirred her soup, but said nothing. Nobody was eating, and nobody really tried to talk. Olaf kept attempting to make conversation, but neither sister would elaborate on anything. Finally Anna looked up at Elsa. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day, and I doubt the issue with Kristoff is bothering you as much as it bothers me." "What issue with Kristoff?" Olaf asked, the snowman sparking curiosity. Elsa sighed. "I've just been dealing with a lot of new laws. We're still getting letters from other kingdoms, wishing to be trading partners. As much as I wanted to accept Corona's offer, they are much too far away." Anna nodded. "True. Arendelle is suffering. Ever since we cut ties with Westleton, we're beginning to wither." Elsa put her spoon down. "I suppose that I fear of the kingdom starving. That is all." She refused to mention the letter to her sister. Suddenly not hungry, she stood up. "I'm going to return to the study. I wish to finish up this legal buisness soon." With that, the elder sister quickly left the room. Out of habit, she locked the study door, then hesitated. What if Anna came by? Elsa refrained from unlocking it, and quickly went back to her desk. She grabbed the letter, and re-read it. I have to go. Arendelle is starving. We need someone to help us. She hated giving in, but Elsa knew this was the only way. How do I tell Anna? She thought, nerves cracking. She could feel snow falling on her head, and forced herself to calm down. She began to think of a way to do this. Anna would know if she left through the gates, therefore, this must be kept secret. Elsa knew she needed an ally. Kai. The servant had been there throughout her whole life, and for the longest time, one of the only people to know about her powers. Elsa knew he would be able to help her, and quickly added him to her plan. They could get to the docks tomorrow night, and arrive in Dennmark by mid-day. "I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa whispered to herself. "But I know you'll take care of Arendelle." With that, she blew out the candle, and promptly fell asleep. Chapter Two ~Elsa~ When Elsa woke, she knew something was wrong. Then it hit her. Right. I'm lying to my sister. Again. She lifted her head off the study desk, and yawned. There was an odd banging on the door, and she stood up, her head pounding. Unlocking the study door, she nearly had Anna ram right into her. When her sister realized the door was open, Anna leaped up, and hugged Elsa. "There you are! I was wondering what happened. You just dissappeared after dinner. Are you okay?" Anna asked, her babbling a little sudden. Elsa blinked, "I'm fine. Just fell asleep on some documents." Anna gave Elsa a suspicious look, then shrugged, "Okay whatever. Anyway, I'm going to go with Gerda to deliver blankets. Arendelle's freezing." Elsa nodded, and her sister bounced out of the room. She hated lying to her sister, but it was for the best. Elsa took one last look at the letter on her desk, and then shut the study doors, heading down for breakfast. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Worse Category:Helsa Category:Frozen Category:Kristanna Category:Coming Soon